


Kagerou Project Relationship Drabbles

by heat_haze_meka



Series: Kagerou Project Drabbles [1]
Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Snakes, because I said so, harushin, harutaka - Freeform, kidokano, konoene, konoshin, kuroene - Freeform, kuroshin, momo and hibiya are loners, ok enough tags, setomary - Freeform, shinaya - Freeform, they're all so so bad at relationships like so bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heat_haze_meka/pseuds/heat_haze_meka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles for various Kagerou Project relationships</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Look at Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shintaro trying to confess to Ayano

Shintaro was contemplating whether or not he should let Ayano know his true feelings, or if he should just keep everything the way it was. He was so deep in thought sitting at his desk, he didn't even notice his best friend walk up to him, her red scarf swaying back and forth. He almost jumps out of his skin when she taps his shoulder.

"Ah, I didn't mean to scare you, Shintaro!" Ayano giggles, smiling brightly.

"N-no... I just wasn't paying attention..." Shintaro says under his breath, averting his eyes.

"Shintaro... your face is red, you know! Are you ok? Are you sick, or is it just from the heat?"

"... Um, A-Ayano? Can I t-tell you something...?"

"Sure, Shin! I'm all ears."

"I... I... I r-really... l-like y-you..." he stutters, mentally slapping himself for sounding like a half-dead rooster. ( _Oh, God... of all times... why must I be cursed with the worst social skills of all time? Now she's going to think that I'm the creepiest person in the world, and never even look my way again! Don't look at me, Ayano!_ )

"Huh? What do you m-- Oh."

"Y-yeah..." he whispers, squeezing his eyes shut, not daring to look at the object of his affection for fear of being rejected. ( _She's going to hate me now, I just know it..._ )

"Well, Shin..." Ayano says. "I like you, too! I like you a lot!"

At that, the boy looks up at her, eyes wide. ( _What did you just say...? I must be going insane. There's no way you would like me... I must be in denial or something._ ) She has one of those radiant smiles on her face.

Then, Ayano flings her arms around him in a tight embrace. Shintaro's eyes grow as big as saucers. ( _What are you doing? Why are you hugging me? Am I in an alternate dimension?_ ) 

"I love you!"


	2. Tiny Bother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There it was. That dreadful begging of Shintaro’s. Haruka groans. The kid has been driving him mad with his constant interest in his sketches. At first, he’d been eager to show the little monster what he was working on at the moment, but soon Shintaro became obsessed with knowing exactly what Haruka was drawing. He would bother him with that insistent questioning and that insanely cute pout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An AU where Haruka is nineteen and Shintaro is five, and Shin has a strange obsession with Haruka's drawings

“Hey, Haruka! Show me what you’re drawing! Show me! Show me!” There it was. That dreadful _begging_ of Shintaro’s. Haruka groans. The kid has been driving him _mad_ with his constant interest in his sketches. At first, he’d been eager to show the little monster what he was working on at the moment, but soon Shintaro became _obsessed_ with knowing _exactly_ what Haruka was drawing. He would bother him with that insistent questioning and that insanely cute pout.

“Shintaro… don’t you ever get tired of this?” Haruka asks, tossing his drawing pencil in a random direction. He’d never pick up another paper and pencil if this continued.

"No! Just show me! C'mon, Haru-chaaan!" Shintaro pleads, tugging at the sleeve of Haruka's green sweater, jutting out his bottom lip in what must be the most adorable thing he's ever seen.

"How about this? I'll show you, but _only_  if you promise to leave me alone for _at least_ twenty-four hours afterwards, ok? Deal?" Haruka asks. He really didn't like sending the little boy off like that, but what choice did he have in the matter? It was either that, or continuing to go crazy from Shintaro's bothersome inquisitions.

"Hm... Alright! Agreed!" the boy squeals happily, climbing onto Haruka's back to peer over his shoulder at the sketchbook.

"It's Takane's _Dead-Bullet_ character."

"Character? Make me a character, Haru-chan! Haru-chaaan!" Shintaro demands, almost falling off of the older boy in the process. He clings onto Haruka's sweater, balling his tiny hands into fists.

"Ah-- Shintaro! Stop it! Guh! You got my hair; let go!"

"But I'll faaall! Haru-chaaan!!" Shintaro screams, making some sort of noises of distress.

"Oh, geez..." Haruka sighs, pulling Shintaro away from the his sweater and placing the tiny kid in his lap. Laughing, the nineteen-year-old says, "Now sit still, or I won't draw your character."

Shintaro's eyes light up, and he squeals, "Yes, Haru-chaaan! I'll be good!! Very good!!"

Haruka almost laughs again. ( _Heh. Maybe this isn't so bad... he seems happy about it, anyway. I'll be happy, too, as long as things stay the same._  )


	3. All the Time in the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you love me yet, Shintaro? It's ok if you don't... you have all the time in the world to fall in love with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroha being insanely over-protective of Shintaro, to the point of murder

"Where are you going?" Kuroha's voice resounds through the empty house. Shintaro flinches, because he knows what's coming next: Kuroha is going to get extremely suspicious as to where Shintaro might be heading.

"I... I'm going to see a movie with A-Ayano..." Shintaro stutters, hoping against all hope that Kuroha would let that be the end of it. Of course, that hope was crushed the instant the older boy narrowed his electric topaz eyes.

"What, am I not good enough for you, Shintaro? Is that it? Are you trying to ditch me?"

"Geez, Kuroha! It's just a movie, and Ayano's just a friend! I'm allowed to go see movies with friends! You're my boyfriend; calm down! It's not like I'm going to run away from you..."

"That's right. You're not going to run away. In fact, you're never going to walk again. You'll be staying with me forever, Shin." Kuroha says, glaring at Shintaro.

"W-what are you talking about?! You can't restrict me like that!"

"Yes, I can." He sees Kuroha make a swift movement, and a second later, there's a gleam of metal in the dark room. It takes a moment for the object to register in Shintaro's mind.

"K-Kuroha...? Is that... a knife...?"

"No, it's a soda can." Kuroha answers sarcastically.

"I-I'm sorry... just... just put the knife down... I'll never leave your side, just please, Kuro..."

"It's too late for that. You should've thought of that before you tried to stray. Now you won't ever leave. You'll never even think about that girl with the stupid red scarf. You'll be _mine_ , and only mine."

"Kuroha...! Stop it! Please, just stop this! You can't...!"

"Hmm? You have no idea what I can do, so don't try to tell me my own limits, _Shintaro._ " Kuroha scowls, backing Shintaro into a corner. As soon as he deems the distance between them close enough, he plunges the knife deep into the younger boy's chest. Kuroha then cuts sideways, and twists the knife into Shintaro's side, burying it there as far as he can,

The pain is unbearable, unimaginable, _unthinkable_. No matter how much Shintaro cries, begs, or screams, Kuroha won't pull the knife out. In fact, his suffering only seems to spur the yellow-eyed boy on.

"Do you love me yet, Shintaro? It's ok if you don't... you have all the time in the world to fall in love with me."


	4. The Entire Package

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Role-reversal; sort-of-tsun Haruka trying to confess to an oblivious Takane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this because I needed to update, and there isn't any other reason (Am I doing too many confession stories ???)

Haruka's heart beats faster and faster as he approaches the girl sleeping at her desk, a sketchbook and pencil, that have both fallen to the floor, at her feet. He can feel his face heat up considerably, as he quickens his pace as to get it over with already.

When he reaches Takane, he taps her shoulder. Seeing that she's beginning to wake up, he feels his heart skip a beat as he prepares himself for what's to come. ( _Will she reject me? She's always so obvious with her emotions, so if she liked me that way, she would've made it clear, right? Why am I doing this?_ )

"Haru...ka? What is it...?" she asks, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I... want to say that... I-I think of you as more than a f-friend..." he answers, his breath catching in his throat somewhere within the last sentence.

"Hm...? More than a friend...? But, Haruka, we're already more than friends!"

At that, he finds himself falling over nothing really, which was strange. Even more so when he considered the fact that he was standing in one place, so there wasn't anything more to trip over than what was already there.

"W-we are...?!"

"Of course! Friends don't feel this way about each other!"

"W-w-well..., it-it's not like I l-love you or anything...!"

Takane just laughs, _that_ smile on her face. That smile made Haruka want to scream.

"... no. No, no, _no_ . I _do_ love you. And I'm sorry."

"I love you, too! And what are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry for always being so selfish, and for always pretending that I don't care! The truth is, I care about you more than anything!"

"Well, it's ok! I care about you, too! And I already love you, so there's nothing to apologize for! I accepted the entire package when I became your more-than-friend. All of it. Your personality, your flaws, all of it."


End file.
